


For Shiro

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots & Shorts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Post S6, War, White Lion - Freeform, White Paladin Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro said again but Keith couldn’t actually hear his voice, he only recognized the way Shiro’s mouth moved when he said his name. “Keith!”Keith’s eyes fluttered for a moment. The pain of his injuries washed over him in waves and staying awake was growing extremely difficult. The heat from the battle sent rivulets of sweat to flow down Shiro’s neck, Keith noticed, and he knew he didn’t look any better. His armor was too hot and too tight, he desperately wanted to be free from its confines but they were in a battle.Slowly, Keith’s hearing began to clear and the sounds of fighting and explosions returned in their full cacophony. “Shiro,” he said slowly, his voice as sluggish as he felt.“Keith,” Shiro gasped, his hand gently cupping his face. “You’re okay.”“Debatable,” Keith mumbled.





	For Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Month, Day 1: Trust

“Keith! Keith! Can you hear me?! _Keith_!”

Ringing and roaring filled Keith’s skull until he felt as if his head were swimming on a wobbly noodle for a neck. Maybe his head was lolling, he couldn’t tell because Shiro’s hand was cupping the back of his head to keep him steady. Keith turned his gaze all around the scene, trying to take stock of what exactly had happened.

Shiro’s hair, stark white, stood out bright in the morning sun along with his white paladin armor. Right. Shiro was now the white paladin and Keith currently wore the black paladin armor. Keith’s eyes floated down to his body to see if he could figure out what happened. The gruesome image of Shiro’s hand along his midsection, covered in blood, was almost enough to send him right back into the black sea of unconsciousness.

The planet they were currently fighting on was falling apart everywhere around them. The Galra were in full force and the black lion had quit responding. The others were busy trying to hold off the swarm but Shiro and Keith were outnumbered by hundreds.

The ringing in his ears persisted.

“Keith,” Shiro said again but Keith couldn’t actually hear his voice, he only recognized the way Shiro’s mouth moved when he said his name. “Keith!”

Keith’s eyes fluttered for a moment. The pain of his injuries washed over him in waves and staying awake was growing extremely difficult. The heat from the battle sent rivulets of sweat to flow down Shiro’s neck, Keith noticed, and he knew he didn’t look any better. His armor was too hot and too tight, he desperately wanted to be free from its confines but they were in a battle.

Slowly, Keith’s hearing began to clear and the sounds of fighting and explosions returned in their full cacophony. “Shiro,” he said slowly, his voice as sluggish as he felt.

“Keith,” Shiro gasped, his hand gently cupping his face. “You’re okay.”

“Debatable,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro pressed his hand to Keith’s chest to keep him from sitting up like an idiot. “Hold still. You’re really hurt. I need to get to my lion but… I can’t leave you here.” Shiro looked up at the sky, hoping to see an opening to gain Pidge’s or Hunk’s or Lance’s attention.

“We’re sitting ducks right here,” Keith whispered, trying to look over his injury. It wasn’t as bad as he’d previously thought. Shiro's hands were covered in more than just Keith’s blood. Galra blood also coated his gloves and gauntlets.

“I know,” Shiro said. He turned a fierce gaze on Keith then, looking so serious, like he used to when he piloted the black lion. “Do you trust me?”

Keith nodded. He trusted Shiro with his life. “Of course.”

“Good.” Shiro shifted and Keith cried out, partially in pain and partially in surprise, when Shiro hefted him over his shoulder and bolted toward where the white lion was waiting.

Keith gripped the back of Shiro’s armor to try and stay stationary so he didn’t throw up as Shiro ran as fast as he dared across the battlefield. A group of cruisers caught sight of them and Keith flinched and shut his eyes when they started firing. Shiro didn’t slow or tire. He sprinted over to the white lion, who immediately reacted to Shiro’s presence and allowed them entry.

Shiro grunted as they skidded into the white lion’s control center and he eased Keith as gently to the floor as he could. “We’re back online,” Shiro said into the comms and Pidge’s face quickly appeared on the screen.

“Where’s _Keith_? We need to form Voltron!”

Keith clutched his stomach where his wound continued to bleed. He knew he needed to help his team but he couldn’t. Not like this.

Shiro glanced back at Keith and then shook his head at Pidge. “I have Keith but he’s hurt. We need to fall back. We can’t win them all.”

“But– the mission,” Pidge argued and then Allura appeared on screen as well.

“I’m sorry, guys, Keith needs help.”

Keith could hear the worry and panic in Shiro’s voice. He wanted to reach over and place his hand on Shiro’s shoulder to keep him calm. He wanted Shiro to know he was going to be alright but even Keith wasn’t certain if he would be alright. Without the castle and healing pods, he was in for a rough month or two.

“Fall back, team,” Shiro said into the comms and the white lion flew to the black lion to start towing her as fast as possible along with the team to make their escape.

Keith turned his eyes from Shiro and stared into space, feeling cold and exhausted. “Shiro,” he whispered.

“Yes, Keith?”

“I… I love you,” he said again. He wanted to keep saying it. As many times as it takes.

There was a pause and Keith wondered if Shiro couldn’t say the words back yet but then he spoke and his voice trembled. “I love you, too, Keith. Just hang in there. We’ll get you some help.”

“Okay,” he whispered. For Shiro, he would hang on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
